fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - August 11, 2018
Sorry for this wiki update being a day late! (again) |-|Wiki News= Featured Poll For the previous wiki updates, all it said was “The featured poll from ____ - ____ is now released! The poll is located on the home page.” But, most people are too lazy to go all the way to the main page to vote. So, along with the poll being on the main page, it will also be on the wiki update in the “2 Polls” section. The featured poll will replace the quick info poll. When I need users to vote in a quick info poll, the quick info poll will replace the random poll. I am hoping to get more featured poll votes as a result of this change. Cookie Sundae Tournament The Cookie Sundae Contest is scheduled to begin on Saturday, August 18. Unlike normal FCT tournaments, there will be four polls to vote in each round instead of just two. Each round will be one week long, so as a result, the tournament will end on Saturday, September 8. FCT19 Nominations - KCP18 Only 'This nomination will happen only if KCP18 is released. ' FCT19 Nominations for Flipline Fan Customers Wiki and Flipline Fanfiction Wiki will begin on September 29 and end on November 3. Although it’s over a month long, it benefits users who may not be able to edit every day or every week. Papa’s Next Chefs 2018 didn’t happen. So Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2018 may not happen. If it does, it will happen right at the end of this month. That gives you all only around one month to create 4+ awesome KCP18 customers before nominations begin, so you’ll have to move fast! On September 29, each user will tell me their 4 favorite customers that they created using KCP18. Then, I will look at the customers and decide my 4 favorite from each user. Based on my opinion and the creator’s opinion of each customer, a final list will be made. FCT19 Nominations - KCP17 Only 'This nomination will happen only if KCP18 is not released. ' The starting and ending dates will remain the same as the above nominations. If KCP18 is not released, then only KCP17 customers will be accepted into the FCT19. I will highlight a thread announcing every user reading it to create 4+ new, amazing, and tournament-worthy customers. Each user will then tell me their 4 favorite customers. Then, I will look at the customers and decide my 4 favorite from each user. Based on my opinion and the creator’s opinion of each customer, a final list will be made. Formatting Pages Guide Recently, Fanofkinopio made a very useful guide to formatting pages. Formatting pages is a very important part of making Flipline Fan Customers Wiki look professional and clean. There are probably a few hundred pages on FFCW that do not meet the formatting requirements. Please view the formatting guide here. |-|FANDOM News= Technical Updates *July 31 *August 1 *August 7 *August 8 |-|Other Stuff= For the first time in a long time, I cannot think of anything to add in this section. |-|2 Polls= Featured Poll Random Poll Pencils or Pens? Pencils Pens |-|Random Pal= Today's Random Pal was created by Jyappeul. Remember, go here if you want to see your scene in an upcoming wiki update! Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update